What am I? Who am I?
by little demon child
Summary: i do not own SailormoonSerena learns that things are not always what they appear to be
1. chapter 1

Serena was looking out her classroom window, just staring out in to space when she heard her name. 

"Miss Hojo, do you find some thing out side interesting." asked Ms. Hogishurie. "no Ms. H" Serena replied. 

"Fine then listen to this folklore" Ms. H told her "there was once a kingdom on the moon it was called the moon kingdom." this caught Serena's attention "It was ruled by Queen Selenity along with her two daughters Serenity and Trinity, Trinity was always with their father on his planet, Serenity and Trinity where twins they also had a half-brother whose name alludes even the most prestigious researchers to this day. Serenity's court came from all the inner planets of the solar system while her sisters where the outer planets. Earth didn't have a princess it only had a prince Endymion was his name, Selenity was tricked into betrothing Serenity and Endymion together. Serenity hated the prince he had tried to do many things to her, but Serenity had a few secrets for one she wasn't full lunarien she and her sister where half their father was a sayain(I don't know if I spelled it right) from a totally different planet. She had also given her heart to a man from her fathers planet they had bonded not all the way yet but they had bonded. Right when Serenity was about to tell her mother the moon was attacked it was her warrior that saved her while Endymion went to the attackers side as long as he got Serenity, they could kill everyone, as Queen Selenity saw her daughter slaughtered as well as her beloved, you see their father had come for a visit she put everyone but her love into the future so that maybe they would have a chance to be happy. Serenity's sister had been there for a visit so even she was killed." just as Ms. H finished the bell rang. Serena knew she had to go see her mother. 

  



	2. chapter2

Serena didn't get the chance to see her mother till the weekend, Serena found out as much as she could from Ms. H so that she had some facts to confront her mother with, right now she was running late for a sailor meeting. 

"Serena you BAKA your late as usual" came Raye's yell just as Serena walked though the door. 

"Shut up Raye" was all Serena said then she turned to the rest of her scouts 

"I will be going out of town this weekend and I might be back it depends what I find out, now I have other things to do at the moment like pack so I'll see you on Monday maybe" Serena stated as she walked out the door. Serena ran all the way home, right as she turned on to her block she ran into Darien. 

"Hey meatball head where are you going so fast?" Darien asked. 

"Home to pack if you must know Dare I have a trip this weekend" Serena said pushing past him, he let her go promising himself that he would fallow her to where ever she was going. When Serena stepped in to the house her mother wanted the test that they had had today Serena handed it over she hadn't even bothered to look at the test knowing she failed it as always'. 

"Bunny could you explain this test score please?" her mother asked and she wasn't yelling, Serena walked over and looked at the test score she had passed with an A Serena was just as surprised as her mom. 

"I don't know but I was paying attention to this segment of the class" was all she could think to say her mother went to put the test on the fridge. 

"Mom I'm going to spend the weekend at Raye's if that's OK?" Serena asked. Her mother said she could and she ran to her room where Luna was waiting. 

"Are you ready Serena?" Luna asked, Serena nodded she held out the silver millennium crystal out in front of her then in a sudden flash of blinding light Serena was turned in to Serenity she bent down to pick up Luna when her mom came in to the room. "Serena" her mother was vary surprised. 

"Yes momma I was just about to leave and this is the only way to travel" Serena responded 

"where are you really going?" her mom asked Serena really didn't answer she just turned to look at the moon. 

"Serenity we have to leave before Darien gets here and sees that you're the princess" Luna said from the floor suddenly there was a crash, Serena turned to the door where her mom should have been standing. Serena thought of the moon, she had Luna in her arms another bright flash and they were no longer in Serena's room. 


	3. chapter 3

  


  


Serena suddenly appeared on the moon in front of the old palace, she started running though the halls toward the thrown room. When she got there she started calling her mothers name, after a little while her mother glowed into view. 

"What is it Serenity?" her mother asked

"Mother would you please tell me the truth about the past" Serenity pleaded with her mother. 

"OK, OK just cool down, tell me what you heard and I'll tell you if it's true" Selenity replied.

"OK here I go" Serena relayed everything that Ms.H had said when she got finished she gave her mother a pleading look. "Please mother tell me the truth?"

"OK, yes your father was a sayain, we had met and fallen in love but your father was already betrothed to another sayain, by the time I found out I was pregnant with you and your sister it was to late he was already mated and she was also expecting a child soon after I was. I did tell your father that i was having twins and he did love you all vary much you sister when she was able decided to,live with your father on his planet both you and your sister and brother when together where inseparable, when you met Endymion you hated each other on sight I had no idea that all he wanted was your kingdom on till it was to late I sent you to your father hoping to find a way out of the betrothal during your stay there you fell in love with a sayain. Your father was vary happy for you but you refused to let him tell me I brought you and your bother and sister home you brought you love with you that was the night Baryll attacked your scouts were fighting with Baryll, only one of your scouts fought for you and that was Jupiter" Queen Selenity took a breath " that night you love was killed protecting you while Endymion just stood there and watched. That is the end of that tell Serena go home if something happens go get Lita and come back here got it?"

"yes mother" Serena disappeared in a flash of light with a vary quit Luna. When they appeared in Serena's room her mother was sitting on her bed.

"I think you have a little explaining to do young lady?" her mother patted the bed next to her

"Momma here I go" Serena went on to explain everything from sailor moon to her being the moon princess. Her mother was in shock when she was finished.

"where were you tonight the girls and Darien called a few times" 

" I had to see Queen Selenity for a few answers, now i need some sleep i have a lot to do tomorrow" Serena said and lightly pushed her mother out the door. 

  



	4. chapter 4

  


  


When Serena got up the next morning she found that she was not alone in her room.

"What are you guy's doing in my room at this hour" Serena asked the scouts everyone was there but Lita. They didn't answer her to fast for her eyes to see they where pinning her to the bed, the bedroom door opens to reveal Darien who stepped into the room with an evil glint in his eye Serena screamed. Serena concentrated on the crystal with a blinding light she was gone from the room, when she appeared she was in Lita's living room Lita was in the kitchen.

"Lita we have a problem" Serena said to the girl as she walked into the kitchen where the girl was cooking just then noticing the girl at the counter. "Sorry I need to borrow her for one moment please" Serena dragged Lita out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Lita asked

"They turned all of them but you" Serena replied. She slowly relayed what had happened at her house. "Lita who is in your kitchen?" Serena asked.

"O that's Trena she just moved in next door" Lita replied they walked back into the kitchen where Serena properly introduced her self to Trena.

"I already knew who you where Serenity our mother told me I could find you here and I already knew Lita" Trena replied Serena looked skeptical Trena grabbed her hand and all the memories came rushing back.

"Trinity I can't believe it, come on we have to go to the moon and talk to mother I'll fill you in on the way" Serenity told her

  


  


  


A/N i know it short but what else can i do


	5. chapter 5

A/n Serena's parents went out of town with Sammy earlier that morning. Here is how the pairing is going to go Gohan/Serena Goten/Trinity Trunks/Lita

AGES:

Serenity: 16

Trinity: 16

Lita: 16

Gohan: 17

Goten: 17

Trunks:17

the outers will appear later in the story

  


When Serena, Lita, and Trinity landed on the moon they went straight to the thrown room.

"MOTHER" both girls called at the same time hoping that their mother had heard them. There was a flash of silver and there stood their mother Queen Selenity.

"What happened?" she asked 

"Darien tried to rape me, the other scouts besides the outers and Lita they where holing me down but I orbed out and to Lita's apartment where I found Trena or Trinity in other names" Serena replied in a rush Queen Selenity smiled knowing that her daughters where together again, but she frowned when she heard what he had tried to do.

"I'm sending you to your brothers universe I must warn you that he has a wife and son he knows you because he didn't die on the moon I have slowed time really slow on that planet, there you will all meet the man you where destined to love for all eternity" the Queen told them.

"mother before you do could you please get Luna and Artemis up here so that they can pose as our parents while we are there" Serena asked her mother nodded, then in another flash of light both cats where there in their human form.

"OK now we can go" Trinity said her sisters thoughts then in one word they where not on the moon any more they where standing in front of a huge house as they walked though the rooms they noticed that all the rooms where the ones they had on the moon even the portraits were the same including the one of all of the children every one was so happy. Serena, Lita and Trena went out side to spar. (Lita is also half Sayain)

(The Son house)

Gohan and Goten where outside sparing with their dad when they felt three extremely high ki's when Chichi yelled out the door that they had some new neighbors they lived just outside the forest and that they where invited to dinner. So the guys ran into the house to change.

(back at Serena's house)

Luna had come out to tell every one that she had invited the neighbors to dinner so they had to come in and get changed. Right after the girls were finished the doorbell rang and Luna escorted their neighbors into the living room.

"Chichi may I introduce my daughters Serenity and Trinity, Serena and Trena for short, their cousin Lita and this is my husband Artemis" Luna told Chichi

"Luna these are my sons Gohan and Goten along with my husbandGoku" 'there's something familiar about these people' Serena thought to her self but she just smiled and they went in to the dinning room, there sat a feast since the girls had remembered their sayain past they ate a lot of food it looked like they weren't the the only ones. After dinner they sat in the living room.

"So what school will you girls be going to?" Chichi asked

"O we'll be going to orange star high school we are in our junior year" Serena replied 

"both my sons go there along with a friend of theirs named Trunks, as long as you stay away from his father then there will be no trouble" Chichi said Serena smiled at that no one could be as bad as their brother when it came to loved ones.

"Chichi I don't think Veggie's that bad" Goku said to his wife.

"He really doesn't like to be called Veggie" Serena said really only thinking that to herself but she said it out loud, getting weird looks from the Son family.

"How did you know that he won't tell us why but I think it hits a cord he has way deep down" Goku said.

"It does strike a cord Goku his sister's called him Veggie when they wanted on his good side or where happy to see him" Luna explained 'that's why I remembered that it was because we used to call him that' Trinity though to herself


End file.
